Agria Navidad
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Pilar comprendió muchos significados en esa Navidad especial. (Los personajes les pertenecen a los respectivos creadores de Drama Total Fanon Wiki, siendo Pilar y Marcos ajenos de mi autoría)


—Podría besarte... —Dijo la joven señorita al espejo mientras aplicaba con suma delicadeza un labial rojo. Miraba de cerca cómo sus finos labios eran cubiertos por una línea que se asimilaba a las alfombras que se abrían cuando iba a algún lugar como la invitada especial.

Tomaba un par de anteojos negros, los colocaba con extremo cuidado para hacer contraste con su rostro, no quería arruinar el peinado que tantas horas le tomó llevar a cabo.

Ella quería verse divina.

La perfección tenía sólo un nombre.

Y ese... era Pilar.

Nadie entendía qué había en su existencia que lograba dominar todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Los hombres matarían por tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Las mujeres compraban las revistas e invertían miles en cosméticos y cirugías para parecerse a ella.

Las niñas la idolatraban, ellas no querían ser una Barbie Doctora, Barbie Veterinaria ni Barbie Bombera, querían ser Pilar.

Nació con el título de Reina, y moriría con el de Diosa.

El chofer conducía en una triste mañana por la carretera, el cielo decidió llorar, impactar con sus lágrimas el suelo que estaba castigado a recibir el chocar de millones de gotas de agua. Ella miró a través de la ventana, sus ojos se centraron en todas esas personas que iban corriendo hacia sus hogares o se tapaban con portafolios y bolsas la cabeza.

Sonreía.

—Casi hemos llegado señorita Pilar —Dijo el hombre centrándose en las indicaciones que le fueron dadas. Le costaba un poco ver entre la densa neblina.

—Gracias —Contestó sin devolverle la mirada. Él no lo sabía, pero detrás de esa mirada perdida entre la nada, había una mujer cuya intuición haría que las cosas salieran como ella quisiera.

Porque así debía ser.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente el automóvil se detuvo frente a un gran salón. Habían puertas con cristales negros, el edificio era del mismo color en su totalidad. Se podía leer que había en la pared, sobre la puerta principal, un anuncio que decía "Next Class — 2018".

—Tanto tiempo... —Dijo en voz baja mientras observaba con añoro el recuerdo que dejó Pilar del pasado.

—Parece que no ha llegado nadie todavía señorita Pilar... —Comentó el chofer, pronto Pilar le dirigió la mirada. Sus ojos marrones, esas perlas preciosas incrustadas en su rostro desvelaban a la mujer más bella de la tierra, a su vez, a la dama más peligrosa que pudo existir jamás.

—¡Por supuesto! Llegar puntual significa presentarse antes de lo programado —Hubo una pausa, alzó su brazo y vio en su muñeca un reloj de oro marcando la hora —Y además... no sabemos si podemos tener contratiempos. ¡Qué horror ser la burla de todos por llegar tarde! ¿Me ves a mí dando explicaciones? ¿A mí?

—Lo siento señorita Pilar... me retracto de mi comentario tan primitivo —Cabizbajo se disculpó el chofer.

—Como sea, voy a bajar. Lárgate, recuerda venir por mí cuando te llame, me niego a tomar transporte público o irme caminando —Cerró con delicadeza la puerta de uno de sus muchos automóviles para la ocasión.

Pilar accionó una sombrilla morada que la cubría de la lluvia, su falda negra y una camisa roja eran usadas para rememorar los días pasados.

Caminó hacia el edificio, entró por la puerta principal usando una llave y se percató de un interior cálido, no había mucha luz, de hecho ayudaban bastante con la visibilidad los ventanales. En la escena habían un total de tres mesas rectangulares con manteles rojos, una chimenea con leña ardiendo en fuego junto con un espacio muy amplio.

Le gustaba mucho mirar al suelo, no sólo por sus zapatillas de tacón alto oscuras, sino también por los azulejos blancos. Buscaba el interruptor, se sentía incómoda, no sabía si algún loco la estaba viendo en medio de la penumbra.

Tras una corta búsqueda, vió el pequeño mecanismo y, unos focos iluminaron un paisaje decorado con motivos navideños, tanto el techo como las paredes sufrieron ése cambio.

—Nunca juzgar a un libro por la portada... —Se decepcionó al ver que por el exterior el edificio diera a entender que dentro de sus paredes estaba llevándose a cabo alguna reunión de la alta élite cuando en realidad no era así. —Reunión escolar...

Se acercó al gran árbol de navidad a un lado de la chimenea. Sonreía cuando recordó que de niña abría los regalos con entusiasmo y encontraba lo que siempre le pedía a sus padres. Nunca fue jovencita de muñecas, vestidos ni casitas de juguete.

Pedía cosméticos, ropa cara de marca que quedara a su gusto dependiendo la ocasión, perfumes, accesorios de oro y plata.

—La primera en llegar, no me extraña en lo absoluto, siempre lo eres en todo lo que haces —Dijo un hombre ya maduro. Sus ojos verdes daban contra los color miel de la señorita.

—¡Marcos! —Saludó Pilar, los tacones sonaban hacia la dirección del señor. Ella lo abrazó, gustaba el aroma del perfume de éste.

—La realeza unida otra vez —

—¿De qué va ésta reunión? Pudiste invitarme a un restaurante y pasar Navidad juntos... y no sé... ver qué pasa después —Le dió la espalda mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos y sonreía con malicia.

—Lo haré terminando ésto. ¿No te alegras de volver a ver a tus compañeros de instituto? —

—No a todos... —Cruzó los brazos y miró al exterior a través del ventanal. Unos automóviles se estacionaban, de ellos salían personas ya adultas, llevaban regalos, bolsas de colores verdes y rojas y, vestían formales. —De haber sabido que ésta sería una gala, hubiera traído el mejor de mis vestidos.

—No es necesario, eres perfecta desde cualquier aspecto —Marcos jalaba el cuello de la corbata roja que llevaba. Pilar lo veía de arriba a abajo, ése traje negro y los zapatos lustrados eran algo que le generaron confianza en sus palabras.

—¿Te parezco bonita? —Preguntó pícara, jugando con un mechón de cabello entrelazando éste con sus dedos.

—Reina —Contestó cortés. Le dió la espalda y abrió la puerta principal.

Varios hombres y mujeres entraron al salón contentos, pusieron los objetos en las mesas y se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Pasó el tiempo. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de las mesas y tenían una bonita cena. Pilar notó que eran ya personas adultas, aún así parecía que el tiempo no había pasado y volvían a ser esos jóvenes en sus veintes.

* * *

¿Por qué dolía tanto verlos?

Salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Fue la primera en llegar.

Y también la primera en irse.

Caminó con cuidado de no caerse por el suelo mojado y se perdía entre la densa neblina.

No se molestó en llamar al chofer, sólo quería irse lo más lejos posible.

Se cubría de las gotas de lluvia con su sombrilla, si alguien la viera llorar, diría que sólo eran las consecuencias del clima.

Caminaba a cercanías de un puente, recargó su cuerpo en él y miró el cielo aún gris.

—¿Qué se siente volar? —

Preguntó a la nada. Se quitaba las zapatillas, quería comprobarlo.

—¡Pilar! —Gritó Mark al ver cómo ella se subía en los barandales.

Por instinto corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la tacleó, empujó el cuerpo de ésta contra el suelo.

Todo menos eso.

—¿Por qué todos son felices? —Preguntó ella, carecía de emociones la forma en que miraba a Marcos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Seguía aprisionando a la chica en sus brazos. En ese instante les daba igual que se estuvieran mojando o que hayan arruinado sus trajes.

—¡Mírame joder! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy rica! Tengo todo lo que quiero... ¡Y aún así estoy vacía! —Comenzó a llorar en el regazo de aquél que fue su amigo.

Él no sabía qué contestar, todavía estaba en shock. Nunca supo que así se sentía salvar una vida, nada más importaba, sólo ella. Fue tan rápido.

—La reunión puede postergarse para nosotros. Te llevaré a casa, podemos hacer algo juntos.

—No gracias, Marcos. Quiero estar sola.

—No te estoy preguntando —Respondió serio. Hizo que Pilar se levantara, se pusiera nuevamente sus zapatillas y caminaran otra vez al gran salón, a ése edificio donde toda esa anécdota comenzó.

La subió en el asiento trasero, le pidió que se recostara y el se encargaría de conducir.

Tenía miedo de que todos se enteraran de lo que pasó.

¿Es que tanto fracasó como persona? Socialmente era la deidad de muchos y el modelo a seguir impecable.

Pero estaba rota.

* * *

Bebía una copa de vino junto con otros de sus compañeros.

—¡Por un futuro! —Exclamó Marcos a los presentes, ellos alzaron sus copas y bebieron una diminuta porción.

—¡Por la prosperidad! —Dijo Asha.

—¡La familia! —Siguió Light.

—¡La abundancia! —Made comentó.

Era el turno de Aleksai, se quedó pensando un poco. Alzó la copa.

—Por aquellos... que se quedaron atrás —

Hubo un silencio, nadie esperaba eso.

Se quedaron callados.

—Por aquellos que se quedaron atrás —Asha siguió las palabras de Alek y alzó la copa. Otros siguieron los pasos de ambos.

Fue un golpe ciertamente duro, hubo una ausencia de atmósfera. Se decía que la ausencia de ésta era un presagio de que algo muy malo iba a suceder.

Mark observó cada copa en al aire y los presentes, contó.

Faltaba una persona.

—¿Y Pilar? —Preguntó sorprendido. Nadie sabía a dónde había ido, tenía poco que habían terminado de comer.

—¿No está en las otras salas? Quizás decidió descansar —Sugirió Licca mientras bebía el vino y se servía un poco más.

—Me da que no. La vi parada cerca de la puerta principal, después de eso desapareció —La voz de Lance resonó.

Marcos salió del edificio y miró entre todos los caminos cubiertos por neblina. Se preguntaba dónde fue Pilar.

Sacó su móvil con una ligera corazonada.

"Actualización de estado: Ubicación: "

Bendito GPS y actualidad.

Así le encontró.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo.

Sacaba una lágrima al saber que tuvo que golpearla. Tenía que tocar su delicado cuerpo con un buen fin.

* * *

—No era necesario, Marcos —Pilar estaba sentada encima de una cama, llevaba un suéter encima, una camisa propia de Marcos y unos pantalones de éste. No le quedaban.

—Es, toma —Le dió en sus manos una taza con chocolate caliente.

Pilar sonreía al tener la bebida en sus manos.

Sentía que no se la merecía.

—Por mi culpa la reunión se canceló —

—Podrá hacerse otra. Nadie más me importa si no eres tú —Se acercó a un armario y sacó de ahí una gran cobija. Cubrió a la señorita con ella.

—¿Así se siente, Marcos? —Temblaba, a su vez lloraba.

—Se siente muy bien, sí... así se siente —Acercaba su blanco rostro con el de Pilar.

Feliz Noche Buena.


End file.
